The Big Night at Furinkan High
by AizentheDevil
Summary: After looking at some of the Ranma Prom-Fics on this site, I was disappointed to see that they played up the concept for romance and no comedy. People, it's a Ranma 1/2 Prom, you gotta have a mixture of Romance AND Comedy. So, I thought I'd take it upon myself to make one of my own that does both.
1. Prologue: The Announcement

(It seemed like a regular day at Furinkan High. The school day had finally begun and then suddenly, much to the dismay of everyone, Principal Kuno got on the PA System to make an announcement.)

Principal Kuno: (Please forgive me for butchering the English Language, this is exactly how he speaks in the series.) Good morning, all you Kane and Wahine. Today, there will be an assembly in da school gymnasium, yeah. I have a very special announcement to make and I want to make sure everyone is actually there to hear it. Also, attendance is mandatory. I don't want to find any kolohe tryin' to ditch my huge announcement.

Ranma: (In his usual snarky way.) Knowing that idiot, he'll try to do something that will make everyone miserable and I have to kick his ass and then he'll come up with something even more stupid.

Daisuke: Some people just can't accept defeat.

Hiroshi: And given how many times you've stopped him, you'd think the girls here would be swarming you... and hopefully us for being friends of the School's hero.

Ranma: (Thoughts: You have no idea.)

(Because of the fact that I don't want to bore you to tears with everything else that occurs before said assembly, I'm skipping right to the main attraction of this chapter.)

(The students are seated as they wait for their dictator, I mean principal to make his announcement. As you can guess, they aren't very happy to be there.)

Akane: What could that lunatic have in store for us now?

Principal Kuno: (Walks onto the stage) Aloha, students of Furinkan High!

Students: Screw you!

(Ryoga, being the King of Getting Lost, wandered his way into the school gym. He's curious as to why everyone has gathered there.)

Principal Kuno: Anyway, I'm sure you all be thinkin' "Principal Kuno, why you callin' us in here for an announcement?" Simple, Kane and Wahene. While your principal was in Hawaii, I checked out some of da High Schools there. As it turns out that there was a big event there where da boys and girls dress fancy just for dat night. I even saw some kids arrive in limousines. It's a night where Kane and Wahine alike get to let their budding love bloom. This is a thing in America called a Prom. Den I get an idea, I decided to bring this concept over here to Japan, yeah. I know that I've been hard on you kids and whatnot with the dress code, so I thought that you deserved to have your own little night for you to have a little fun... That and I also want to set a trend in Japan (Fantasy moment; Him mooning the principals of other schools while wearing a T-Shirt saying "My School had the first Japanese Prom" while going "nananana" and blowing raspberries at them.) Of course, I have only three rules; 1. Dress formally. Dis isn't one of your Pupule rock concerts. 2. You have to bring a date. You should bring someone special with you to make the night fun.

(Ryoga looks at Akane and blushes.)

Principal Kuno: And finally 3. Have a good time. That's all everyone and Aloha!

(The students are at odds with how they should feel with this very peculiar change from the Principal. They're glad they have a night to have fun, but they are also skeptical of the Principal's true intent.)

Principal Kuno: (Snaps fingers) Oh, I almost forgot something! At a prom, there is a sort of election held on that night for a couple to be crowned it's King and Queen, yeah. So, when the big night comes, be sure to pick who you think deserves the title.

(The Blue Thunder himself, Tatewaki Kuno has a wide grin on his face at the idea of being called a king. Given that he's the Principal's son AND he's filthy rich, he views being crowned Prom King as an easy challenge. Of course you can guess that he doesn't want just one queen at his side.)


	2. Kuno and Nabiki's Chapter

(Author's Note: Each couple will have their own chapter depicting the events that lead to their decisions of who they will take to the Furinkan High Prom. I may even throw in a chapter involving two chaperons. All of these events leading to the big night itself. So I'm kicking things off with the couple I had the most fun writing for in this chapter: Kuno and Nabiki. Now, on with the fanfic.)

(After the assembly, Kuno walks down the hallway with a smug look on his face. He believes his "inevitable conquest" of becoming Prom King is a lock. Of course, he comes to a "horrifying conclusion"; he can only take one girl with him! Who will he choose? Akane or the Mysterious Pig-Tailed Girl? As usual, being the indecisive twat that he is, he chooses both. Suddenly, he has a brilliant idea. Remembering that someone in his family, namely his Father, is the Principal of the school. He thinks that his old man can bend the rules for him just this once. Somehow managing to be even more smug, he heads for his Father's office to make a humble request.)

(Tatewaki enters his Father's office with a smile on his face and a proposition on his mind.)

Principal Kuno: What brings you to my shaka Principal's office, sonny boy?

Tatewaki: Father, might I say that you are looking quite well for your age.

Principal Kuno: Cut de sweet talk, what do you want from me, you crazy kane?

Tatewaki: Ah, straight to business, of course. It truly must run in the family. So, about this prom you're having at school.

Principal Kuno: What about it?

Tatewaki: Well, I know that it strictly says that the couple that gets the most votes is crowned the King and Queen respectively, but I was wondering if you do just one little thing for me?

Principal Kuno: What?

Tatewaki: Oh, that regardless of which girl I choose as my date, I have two queens by my side. My two queens being of course Akane Tendo and the Pig-Tailed Girl!

Principal Kuno: (Sigh) Son, did you even ask either of these wahene?

Tatewaki: Of course, I will ask them. And they will both come with me and our destiny will be fulfilled. That is why I ask for exemption from the only one girl rule.

Principal Kuno: (Annoyed) You can't take both wahine, Tachi!

Tatewaki: (More annoyed) It's **Tatewaki!** **Ta-tay-walk-ey! **How many times have I told you my actual name only for you to fuck it up?! And why can't I bring both girls?!

Principal Kuno: Because if I allowed it, the students will think I'm unfair in allowing only you to bring two wahine as your prom dates!

Tatewaki: More unfair than you already were?! And after all the trouble you went through to pull this little stunt to win their favor.

Principal Kuno: Enough! (Calm) It's clear we need a compromise, Tatewaki.

Tatewaki: (Sarcastic) _Now_ you start calling me by my actual name?

Principal Kuno: Shut up. Now, we've already established dat you can't take two girls. **But **I can give you your two queens.

Tatewaki: Go on.

Principal Kuno: Okay, if you manage to get elected Prom King, instead of the wahine you're with, your queens will be Akane and dis Pig-Tailed Girl you be talkin' bout... if she appears.

Tatewaki: (Interested) Oh, I see. Then it's a deal... (Offers a handshake.) Dad.

(Principal Kuno shakes his son's hand then his son leaves his office with a grin on his face.)

Principal Kuno: (Sighs and hits his head on his desk.) (Thoughts: I should probably write off any chance of either of my children giving me mo`opuna.)

(During class, Kuno is trying to think of how he should approach either Akane or the Pig-Tailed Girl. Should he just ask them flat out or go the poetic route? It's Kuno. What do you think?)

(After class is dismissed, Kuno sees Akane and he knows just what to say. He approaches her. Countdown to rejection starting now.)

Kuno: Like the swan, you are beautiful as you are deadly. Sometimes I wonder if I truly deserve a woman like you. Miss Akane Tendo, will you do me the honor of going to the Prom with me?

Akane:... Screw off. (Walks away.)

(And in record time, Kuno is crushed, but he remains optimistic. The Pig-Tailed Girl is still an option. Better call an ambulance.)

(Shortly, Ranma follows Akane.)

Kuno: (Thoughts: (Pissed) Damn you, Saotome!)

(After their next class, Gym, which was being held outside, Ranma walks up to Akane to ask her what the deal with Kuno was.)

Ranma: (Walks with Akane) So, what did Kuno want?

Akane: He asked me if I'd be his date for that stupid Prom that the Principal is probably giving us as a cover-up for something.

Ranma: Well, it would have been your chance of finding your true love. At least he's the only semi-normal guy who somehow finds you attractive.

Akane: (Evil grin) Of course, since I said no to him, he'll go after you next. After all, you are his mystery girl. (Laughs maliciously.)

Ranma: (Scared) No! Don't even joke like that!

(Akane pushes Ranma into the pool and Akane leaves.)

(Ranma, now as a girl, climbs out of the pool.)

(Kuno looks outside and sees his Pig-Tailed love and runs down to her.)

Ranma: (Pissed) You just had to choose her as my fiance, didn't you, Pop?

Kuno: (Arrives. Is that ambulance here yet?) Ah, my dear Pig-Tailed Girl. With hair reminiscent of magma oozing off of a volcano with the fiery spirit to coincide. Will you go to the Prom with me?

(Ranma, very much offended, grabs Kuno and does a monkey flips him over the fence.)

(Kuno sulks)

Nabiki: Kuno-Baby, what's wrong?

Kuno: Neither Akane or the Pig-Tailed Girl don't want to go to the Prom with me.

Nabiki: Y'know, I have a connection with the Pig-Tailed Girl and I also know her actual name.

Kuno: (Hopeful) Really?! Tell me! Tell me!

Nabiki: Ah-ah-ah. You should know me by now.

Kuno: Oh. Right. What do you want?

Nabiki: No, not now. we need to talk somewhere else.

Kuno: Cafe Tarumaru after school?

Nabiki: Yep.

(After school, Kuno and Nabiki rendezvous at Cafe Tarumaru.)

Kuno: Alright, we're here, now what is it that you want?

Nabiki: Simple, Seeing as how both girls won't go with you, I'll be your Prom date.

Kuno: Okay.

Nabiki: Really?

Kuno: Yes, despite who I go with, my destiny as a king will have two queens, your sister and the Pig-Tailed Girl.

Nabiki: To be honest, I can care less about being Prom Queen. That's the reason I'm going with you. It should seem profitable enough.

Kuno: Now I'm scared.

Nabiki: Don't worry, I just need you to pay for some things for me. (Gives Kuno a list of all the things he's paying for so that Nabiki doesn't have to. The list being; Hair, Makeup, Shoes, Dress, Limousine transportation to and from Prom, corsage, ETC. All of which very expensive. Nabiki, are you sure you don't care about being Prom Queen?)

Kuno: (Offended) Do you plan on bankrupting my family?!

Nabiki: Okay, but you don't get your two queens.

Kuno: Fine. (Thoughts: I should have known something like this was gonna happen.)

(End of chapter.)


	3. Ryoga and Ukyo's Chapter

(After school, Ryoga is very nervous about asking Akane to be his Prom date.)

Ryoga: (Thoughts: Okay, Ryoga. You just need to go about this the right way and maybe Akane will break off her engagement to that bastard and even become your fiancee.)

(At the Tendo residence, Ryoga takes a dip in the Tendo's Pond and crawls out of it as P-Chan.)

(P-Chan heads for Akane's room and scratches at her door.)

Akane: (Opens door) (Cutesy voice) Oh, Hi there, P-Chan! (Picks up the cute little piggy and takes him into her room.)

(P-Chan is snuggling next to Akane in her bed.)

Akane: So P-Chan, do you think I should bother with that Prom gimmick?

(P-Chan nods his head as fast as possible.)

Akane: Are you sure? Personally, I think the whole thing is a colossal waste of time.

(P-Chan disagrees.)

Akane: (Chuckles) You're so cute. Oh well, I just won't go through with it. If there was at least someone actually decent, I'd probably go.

(P-Chan sees a light of hope shine upon him.)

Akane: Goodnight, P-Chan. (Goes to sleep)

(P-Chan oinks happily.)

(Ranma creeks open Akane's door and looks to see P-Chan in there. As you may have guessed, he's jealous and he's looking to turn Ryoga into pork rinds.)

(Ranma grabs a hot tea pot and tries to pour it on Ryoga but to no avail.)

(P-Chan hits Ranma with his little cloven hoofs a few times just to humiliate him.)

Ranma: You're gonna get it now, Bacon bits! (Tries to hit P-Chan put ends up hitting Akane's window, prompting her to wake up and beat Ranma to a pulp and ending said beating with a Camel Clutch.)

(P-Chan sticks his tongue out.)

(The next day at school, Ukyo is meeting with the Principal for a little proposition.)

Ukyo: Mr Kuno, I was thinking that it would be great for both your school and my business that if my restaurant was to provide the catering for your school's Prom.

Principal: (Awkward) Oh my, you came to me at a very bad time.

Ukyo: (Slightly pissed) Why?!

Principal: Because I met with de owner of Cat Cafe and I gave the catering gig to them.

Ukyo: (Enraged) What?! What makes their food better than my Okonomiyaki?!

Principal: (Pants pissing scared) Well... Cat Cafe has a little more variety.

(Ukyo storms out of the room.)

(After school, Ryoga approaches Akane.)

Ryoga: Hello, Akane.

Akane: Hi, Ryoga.

Ryoga: (Nervous) So... I was wondering that if you didn't already have someone, would you do me the honor of being my Prom Date?

Akane: Your nice to ask, but no thanks. (Walks away.)

(Ryoga feels defeated.)

(Ukyo leaves the school in the same pissed off mood she was in until she sees Ryoga.)

Ukyo: What's the matter Ryoga?

Ryoga: Akane just rejected me.

Ukyo: Ugh, tell me about it! I went to talk with that insane Principal to have my restaurant provide the food for the Prom but he told me he had Cat Cafe on it! (Sees how pathetic Ryoga looks and wants to take sympathy on him.) Look, I know it probably won't help at all, but I'll be your date.

Ryoga: (Hopeful) Really?

Ukyo: Of course. (Blushing) Uh... It's strictly to reach our own individual goals, of course. For you to be with Akane and for me to be with Ranma. I just don't want you to get any ideas! (Laughs nervously)

Ryoga: (Also blushes) Right, individual goals.

(Though Ryoga isn't going with the girl he originally intended to be with, he finds solace in the fact he's going with someone who's willing to help him. But what's with the blushing? Could it be that these two may finally be giving up their own no-where pursuits and choosing to be with each other? Could this be love?)

(End of chapter.)


	4. Tofu and Kasumi's Chapter

(Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. "Why are you doing a chapter for Tofu and Kasumi? Tofu's not even a student and neither is Kasumi." Remember in my chapter for Kuno and Nabiki that I said that I'd have a chapter for two chaperons as a couple? Yeah, Tofu and Kasumi are those chaperons. You probably know the couple who's chapter is the next and last one before the Prom. And at the end of said chapter, I'm going to task my followers, yes, all five of you, and anyone who actually bothers to give this thing a read with something I will need your help with. That's right, you the fans will get to have input in this fic. What is it? You will just need to wait for that chapter to find out. And now that my rambling is finished, back to the fanfic.)

(Akane comes back home from school.)

Kasumi: Hello, Akane. How was school?

Akane: It was alright.

Kasumi: I've been hearing about this Prom that you're having at School?

Akane: So?

Kasumi: I was wondering if you would think it's okay if I was a chaperon.

Akane: I don't care, Go ahead. I'm not even going.

Kasumi: Why?

Akane: Aside from the fact there's nobody decent at school, this thing is just a paper thin disguise for that crazed idiot to torment the students.

Kasumi: But Nabiki already has a boy taking her.

Akane: Good for her.

Kasumi: Maybe the Principal really wants you kids to have a good time.

Akane: (Annoyed) No means no, Kasumi!

(Akane goes to her room.)

(Earlier today, Ranma wasn't at school. He was at Tofu's clinic so that the good doctor can relieve him of his back injury after Akane destroyed it with that Camel Clutch the other night.)

Tofu: (Mending Ranma's back. Please don't let that line be taken hilariously out of context.) Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you would have learned not to provoke Akane at this point.

Ranma: It's not like I purposely taunted that bull, it was Ryoga's fault anyway!

Tofu: (Sigh) Yeah, yeah.

Kasumi: (Enters Tofu's clinic) Hello, Doctor. How's Ranma doing?

(Tofu, as usual, captivated by Kasumi, inadvertently bends Ranma backwards. STOP SNICKERING AT THAT LAST LINE, YOU PERVERTS! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!)

Tofu: (As he continues to wreck Ranma's back.) (Nervous) O-Oh, he's fine. Just need to mend a few spots here...(moves Ranma's left shoulder blade outward) ...aaaand here. (moves Ranma's right shoulder blade outward.)

Kasumi: (Giggles) Okay, take care. (Leaves)

Tofu: Bye! (Chuckles nervously) (Snaps back to normal and notices that Ranma is in even worse shape.) It happened again, didn't it?

Ranma: (Pained) Yeah, it did.

Tofu: Oh my god, I am so sorry! Let me tend to you! (Tends to Ranma.)

Ranma: Y'know, Doc, why don't you try talking to Kasumi like a regular guy would?

Tofu: I know I should, but I just lose all control when she's around. She's just so beautiful and kind.

Ranma: Just make an attempt at it. I know that she likes you.

Tofu: (Hopeful) Really?!

Ranma: Oh yeah, she's been waiting for you to make your move.

Tofu: (Finishes fixing Ranma's back.) And we're done! Bye, Ranma. Oh, one more thing!

Ranma: Hm?

Tofu: (Gives Ranma a bear hug) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ranma: Doc! I just got my back fixed! I don't need to make another appointment now!

Tofu: Oh, sorry.

Ranma: Anyway, my dictator/principal is having this Prom thing at school and I thought you'd be a decent chaperon. You know a lot about medicine, so if someone gets hurt badly, and knowing who brought this little gimmick, someone will, you can treat them.

Tofu: Hm... I guess I can probably go ahead with it. I don't seem to have any patients lined up for that day.

Ranma: Alright, (Leaves) See ya, Doc.

Tofu: Bye!

(The next day, an almost destined meeting happens at Furinkan.)

(Tofu and Kasumi bump into each other.)

Tofu: (Blushing) K-Kasumi?

Kasumi: Dr. Tofu? What brings you here?

Tofu: Well, Ranma told me about the School's upcoming Prom and he thought that I should be a chaperon.

Kasumi: What a coincidence, that's why I'm here too.

Tofu: Really?

Kasumi: Yeah. Say, do you think we should both talk to him?

(Though he's trying to hide it, Tofu is ecstatic. Kasumi grabs his hand and she walks into the Principal's office with the lovestruck doc.)

Principal: Oh goodie, I get to kill two manu with one pohaku with dis meeting, yeah! So, Kauka Tofu and Kasumi Tendo, what do you want, yeah?

Kasumi: Mr Principal, with the upcoming Prom, will you be needing chaperons? If so, me and Dr. Tofu would like to do so.

(Tofu chuckles nervously.)

Principal: Sure, why not? Kasumi I can trust because she used to be a student here, but you Kauka, why should I have you chaperon?

Tofu: Well, as you know, I'm a Doctor. If someone got hurt, I'd be able to treat that person.

Principal: Hmm... Okay! You two have da gig!

Tofu and Kasumi: Thank you.

(Tofu and Kasumi leave the school. As they walk to their respected places, they look at each other looking very love-struck.)

(Tofu returns to his clinic. Because nobody's around, he happily grabs his skeleton, Betty, and practices to dance with it as if it were Kasumi.)

(At the Tendo Residence.)

Soun: (Surprised) Really?!

Kasumi: That's right, Father. Me and Doctor Tofu are both going to be chaperons at Furinkan High's Prom.

Soun: (Happy) That's great! I'll go head straight to his clinic to congratulate him. (Runs out the door like a giddy little schoolboy to Tofu's clinic.) (Thoughts: This is great! He finally made a move!)

(Meanwhile, at Tofu's Clinic. Tofu continues to try to master his dancing for Kasumi until Soun busts in to congratulate him.)

Soun: (Hugs Tofu) You have no idea how happy I am! All those years of waiting and you finally went in, Doctor! Oops, I guess I won't need to call you by just that anymore, huh? You're gonnna end up being my son-in-law soon! Tofu, thanks for finally choosing my Daughter! (Notices he's holding his skeleton romantically.) (Creeped out) Should I even ask?

Tofu: Mr. Tendo, this isn't what you think. I'm just practicing my dancing for Kasumi.

Soun: Oh. Oh! I see! (Laughs) Y'know, I can sometimes jump to some crazy conclusions sometimes, am I right?

Tofu: We've all been there, Mr. Tendo.

Soun: Tofu, a little word of warning. (Goes into his giant demon head battle aura.) If you do anything even remotely harmful to my Kasumi, the bowels of Hell will be nothing compared to what I do to you! Understand?!

Tofu: (Frightened) Y-Yes! Yes sir!

Soun: Glad to see we have an understanding. See ya! (Leaves the clinic.)

Tofu: (Thoughts: Doctor's Note; When I'm finally married to Kasumi, DO NOT make Soun Tendo angry. Result may prove to be extremely hazardous to my own health.)

(End of Chapter.)


	5. Ranma and Akane's Chapter

(Author's Note: Listening to music has sort of helped me get some of the creative juices flowing for this fic. I've listened to a different song while working on each couples' chapter. Y'know, I think I'll use those songs for the Prom. I'm not gonna reveal what songs those were just yet. I'm just gonna leave it to your imagination. Anyway, finally, time for the series' Main couple's chapter and final one before the Prom. You really didn't think I'd use the main couple on just the first chapter, did you? After the end, look to the bottom. I'm gonna tell you what I'm tasking you people with.)

(The big night inches closer and everyone already has a date... everyone except Ranma and Akane, of course. You're gonna skip to the end, aren't you?)

(School is dismissed and Akane is with Yuka and Sayuri.)

Yuka: So Akane, do you plan on going to the Prom?

Sayuri: Are you going with Ranma?

Akane: If you two want to go, by all means go ahead. I'm not going because I just think this whole thing is freaking stupid. Even if I did want to go, I wouldn't go with that perverted, insensitive, jerk-off!

(Ranma is hanging with Daisuke and Hiroshi.)

Daisuke: So, you going with Akane?

Ranma: I doubt she'll go at all, let alone with me. However, I will go just to see what the dictator is going to pull so I can kick his ass again.

Hiroshi: About that, what if the Principal is actually being honest about letting us have a fun night?

Ranma: You ARE aware of who we're talking about, right?

Hiroshi: That's true.

Daisuke: But Ranma, you don't even have a date! The rules are you need a date to go to the Prom.

Ranma: I assure you, I'll get one. I am the most popular guy here, right?

Daisuke and Hiroshi: (Annoyed) Much to our jealousy.

(At the Tendo Residence, Ranma and Akane are training.)

(Akane throws a punch and Ranma counters it with a roundhouse that Akane blocks.)

(Akane does a spinning kick and Ranma ducks out of the way.)

(Ranma goes for a throw but Akane counters with an arm bar which brings him to the ground.)

(Ranma gets back up.)

Akane: You're in rear condition.

Ranma: Of course I am, I need to if I'm going to expose the Principal's little scam.

Akane: You also think he's going to pull something?

Ranma: (Sarcastic) It took you this long to figure out?

Akane: Shut up!

Ranma: Finally, we have something to agree on.

Akane: Go do the job yourself, cause I'm not helping.

(Soun and Genma eavesdrop.)

Ranma: That annoying rule states that I need a date. I can't go in and shut his little plan down.

Akane: I know what you're going to ask and the answer is still no!

Ranma: There aren't any available girls I actually know, so it's either you or nobody!

(Nabiki and Kasumi join in on Genma and Soun's eavesdropping.)

Ranma: Should I remind you of all of the times I've had your back and you had mine. Remember the fight with the Golden Pair?

Akane: Fine, I'll go!

(Our eavesdropping quartet are jubilant that Ranma and Akane are going. None more happier than Genma and Soun.)

(Ranma and Akane look to outside as they just heard their collective noise.)

(Ranma and Akane see all four of their eavesdroppers outside and give them very disappointed looks.)

Ranma: I expected this crap from my old man, but you, Mr Tendo?

Akane: I can say the same for you, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Akane, I think it's just so sweet that you decided to go with Ranma. (Sighs dreamily.) It will only be a matter of time before my baby sister is walking down the aisle.

Ranma and Akane: It's only to stop that dictator!

(Ranma and Akane look at each other and blush because they just said the exact same thing. They turn away from each other and Ranma leaves the training room.)

Soun: (Tears of joy) If only your Mother were alive to see this day.

Akane: (Embarrassed) Shut up! (Akane leaves.)

(Everyone else follows suit.)

(Suddenly a small little shadow covered in Women's underwear drops down from the ceiling. Yep, it's him.)

Happosai: So, the girls of this house won't be here for this Prom. Well, I guess I know what I'll be doing that night. (Being the dirty old man he is, he lets out an evil, lecherous, laugh.)

(End of chapter.)

(Author's Note: Okay, everyone. I'm a man of my word, so here's what I'm going to task you people with to help me. Don't worry, I'm not asking for your money (Though that would be nice. Just kiding.). I'm going to give you the task of coming up with the looks for the girls (dresses, hair, makeup, shoes, corsages, You get the idea.) as well what the guys will wear. The reason I'm asking all of you to help with this is because it's either the fact I'm a guy or I'm not the human male version of Rarity (Yes, I'm a Brony.), I suck at describing these kinds of things. I normally go more for something like armor/battle attire like in my Final Ed-Tasy fic (Yay for shameless self-promotion!) or if I generally think it looks cool. So PM me oyour ideas or if possible, concept art and I'll give them a look. If I like what you give me, I'll use them and try as best as I can to describe them. Don't worry, you will get credit. I will stop taking your suggestions when the next chapter is posted so submit your ideas now, everybody! Next chapter, the moment you have all been waiting for... PROM NIGHT!)


	6. Prom Night Part 1: Preparations

(Author's Note: You didn't think I'd put this event all in one chapter, did you? Oh no, this is too big for one measly chapter. Anyway, let's see how our guys and gals are getting ready for their big night. If I didn't pick your ideas for the dresses and suits, I apologize if your ideas didn't get picked but at least you gave it a go. And if I fail at describing the ones I picked, I deeply apologize.)

(The day is finally here, Prom Night. Because I love my readers, I'm going to skip the school day that will have nothing to do with the plot and show how our couples are getting ready for the night starting with our favorite reality challenged Kendo Captain and the gold digging extortionist of the Tendo household.)

(Nabiki, as you would have expected, is at a very expensive beauty salon getting herself ready for the night. She has no worries about the cost because to her pleasure and much to her date's dismay, Kuno is paying for everything for her. Kuno, you should have at least known this was the kind of shit you were getting into when you decided to take her as your date.)

Kuno: (Thoughts: Just bear with it a little longer, Tatewaki. The two queens will be worth it in the end.).

Nabiki: (As she's getting her hair done.) Kuno-Baby, don't forget we're going dress shopping after this.

Kuno: Yes, Nabiki.

Nabiki: (As she sits under a hair dryer.) (Playfully) Yes, Nabiki what?

Kuno: (Sigh) Yes, oh beautiful, benevolent, wise, great, charismatic queen of the universe, Nabiki Tendo.

Nabiki: (Looks at Kuno's face.) Oh come on, Kuno. If you're going to praise me, at least make it seem like you're actually enjoying it. Come on, give me a smile.

Kuno: (Puts on a big wide grin that tells the tale of a man stripped of what little dignity he had left.) (In feigned happiness.) Yes, oh beautiful, benevolent, wise, great, charismatic queen of the universe, Nabiki Tendo!

Nabiki: That's better.

Kuno: Why do you enjoy tormenting me?

Nabiki: (While she's getting a manicure.) Kuno-Baby, if I'm going to this prom, I need to look my best for the big night.

Kuno: Yes, but why does it need to take such a large bite out of my family's wallet?

Nabiki: Because you have the money to give me the best and I deserve the best, right or do you want to cry yourself to sleep because your destiny of having two queens couldn't happen?

Kuno: Yes, you do deserve the best.

Nabiki: I thought so.

(Kuno hangs his head in defeat.)

(Later at the dress shop, Kuno and Nabiki, with her hair curled into ringlets, enter the shop and right away, Nabiki finds her perfect dress. The dress in question was frilly and gold colored with sequins streaming from top to bottom making it shine like diamonds.)

Nabiki: (Smiles) Oh, Kuno baby...

Kuno: (Dead inside.) I know.

(Kuno buys the dress for Nabiki. Are the two queens still worth it? To Kuno, yes it is.)

(We'll be seeing them again later in this chapter. Let's shift our focus to Ryoga.)

(Ryoga is looking for something that would be considered "formal". Ryoga never did like being in a suit, so he just went with a simple dress shirt with a tie that has the same pattern as his bandanna. The only part of a suit he chose to wear were the grey suit pants.)

(Meanwhile, at Ukyo's place, Ukyo, with her hair in rollers, is trying to make a decision on what dress to wear.)

Ukyo: Hmm. Which dress will have Ranma finally fall in love with me? (Holds up a plain red dress in front of her torso to see if it will work. She doesn't choose it.)

(Ukyo then holds a black dress over her torso but rejects it.)

(Ukyo finally finds her dress. It's a sexy hot pink dress with the straps at the sides of the shoulders.)

Ukyo: (Holds it over her torso) Perfect!

(At Dr Tofu's clinic, Tofu takes out his ponytail, wets his hair and slicks it back. Trying hard aren't you, Doc?)

(Tofu puts on a suit and practices his dancing on Betty again.)

(At the Tendo Residence, Soun, with a big smile on his face, is holding a box and he's looking to give it to Kasumi as a gift.)

Kasumi: (Opens the door.) Yes, Father?

Soun: (Excited) Kasumi, I have a surprise for you! (Hands her the box and she takes it.) Go on, open it!

(Kasumi opens the box and holds up what's inside and she is awestruck. It is a light pink dress. It isn't as flashy as say Nabiki's, but it's a nice dress all around. It has a special connection with her.)

Soun: It was your Mother's. She would have wanted you to wear it for an event like this.

Kasumi: (With tears of joy in her eyes) (Hugs Soun) Thank you, Daddy.

(Soun hugs her back.)

(Ranma, wearing his tux from one of the OVAs, trains with Akane so that the both of them are ready for whatever the Hawaiian Headmaster from Hell has up his sleeve.)

Ranma: You're doing good.

Akane: Thanks.

Ranma: Have you picked out your dress?

Akane: I'm way ahead of you. I bought my dress yesterday. I tried it on later that day and thankfully it doesn't restrict my legs from doing any kicks.

Ranma: Good, I shouldn't be the only one taking the Dictator down another peg. Get dressed, we'll be heading out soon. What are you wearing anyway?

Akane: You'll see.

(Akane leaves and heads for her room to put on her dress. It is a strapless white and silver dress with a heart shaped corset. She decided not to wear makeup. She never was one for wearing the stuff.)

(Akane walks out wearing her dress and Ranma is at a loss for words.)

Akane: Well, Ranma? What do you think?

Ranma: I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you actually look beautiful.

Akane: Thanks, and you look less like an insensitive prick.

Ranma: Oh, almost forgot. (Places a rose corsage on her wrist.)

Akane: (Looks at the corsage.) It's beautiful.

Ranma: (Blushing) I... thought it would seem like the kind of thing that would fit you.

(Dr Tofu arrives at the Tendo's house.)

Ranma: Yo, Doc. How have you been?

Tofu: I'm fine. Big night tonight, huh?

Ranma: Don't read too much into it. I'm going to expose the Principal's little plot.

Tofu: Don't you ever think he might be doing this because he wants you kids to have a good time?

Akane: (Appears) It's never that simple with him.

Tofu: Did you just agree with Ranma?

Akane: I'm just as surprised as you are.

Soun: (Appears) Ahem. Tofu Ono, your co-chaperon.

(Kasumi walks out wearing the dress Soun gave her and Tofu is absolutely beside himself. Her hair was in a ponytail worn to the side and decorated with a flower. She had light shades on her eyes and wore pink lipgloss. She also wore a jacket over it.)

Tofu: (Rendered a stammering fool) Y-Y-Y-You look b-beautiful.

Kasumi: Thank you, you're looking very handsome yourself.

(Meanwhile, The Eternal King of Getting Lost, Ryoga is wandering as usual trying to find Ukyo's house until she appears behind him.)

Ukyo: (Sigh) I knew you'd get lost trying to find my house.

(Ryoga looks behind himself to see Ukyo wearing her dress. Her hair was in long flowing curls and she wore red lipgloss.)

Ukyo: Well, let's go.

Ryoga: Right. (Walks with her.)

Ukyo: Nice tie.

Ryoga: Thanks. Your dress looks astounding.

Ukyo: (Blushing) T-Thanks.

(Ryoga places a jasmine flower corsage on her wrist.)

(Back at the Tendo Residence, Soun and Genma are taking pictures of our two couples until a limo pulls up. The door opens and it's none other than Nabiki and Kuno.)

(Nabiki is wearing the dress Kuno bought for her and a chrysanthemum corsage on her wrist. She wore red lipstick and had gold shades on her eyes. Kuno was wearing a white suit that he actually owned prior to his Dad's announcement.)

Soun: (Frightened) Nabiki, how much did all of this cost?

Nabiki: It's okay, Dad. Kuno payed for everything.

Soun: (Relieved) Oh good, at least it's coming out of his wallet.

Kuno: (Thoughts: It'll be worth it soon. I know it will.)

Genma: Oh, a limo! That's very nice. Everybody gather around it and smile for the camera!

(Everyone does as so and Soun takes the picture.)

(Our couples get into the limo and the door is closed but they're about to have a stowaway. A small wrinkled perverted stowaway.)

Happosai: (Leaving) Bye-bye!

Genma: Master? Where are you going?

Happosai: (Pops open the trunk) Did you honestly think I'd stay at this sausage-fest all night while the girls are at that event at school? I'm goin with them! See ya! (Jumps into the trunk and closes it.)

Soun: You're not going anywhere, you little terrorist!

(The limo drives away.)

Soun: Genma, no matter what, we have to stop him!

Genma: (Whining) But I don't wanna.

Soun: Neither do I, but I will not let my girls' night be ruined by that little flea!

Genma: But why do I have to go?

Soun: (In demon head form) Because it's your problem just as much as mine! You should know as well as I do of what he's capable of! Now prove yourself as a Father to Ranma and help me stop that menace or I'll convince him to make you his new test subject for his techniques!

Genma: (Scared) Okay, I'll go. (Normal) I hate it when you do that.

Soun: Shut up! We got a crisis to avert!

(End of chapter.)

(Author's Note: The girls' makeup sans Akane were the ideas of rage98 and I. Akane's hair remaining the same were both rage98 and my idea. Ukyo's dress was rage98's idea. Kasumi's everything was rage98's idea (I just added the flower.). All the other stuff was my idea.)


	7. Prom Night Part 2: The Big Night Itself

(Author's Note: Here it is, the Big Night you've been waiting for and this fic's final chapter. And boy is it a big one. Took a while, but here it is. If you're interested in creating fan art, a reading, a comic, fan-animation based on this fic or even a cover for me to use on this story, you have my permission. Just give me credit for the first four for the story and I'll give credit to anyone who creates the cover for the fic. The cover needs to be something you actually created be it hand-drawn or digitally drawn. No photoshopped images and no copying off of someone else's work . In here, I'll also give you the songs for each couple I listened to while writing their chapters as well as the last song for the last dance. Read on to find out the songs.)

(In the limo, there is a lot of tension between Ranma and Kuno that you could probably cut it with a knife. They stare each other down.)

Nabiki: Akane, how come you're not wearing any makeup?

Akane: Nabiki, how long have you known me? I think you should know very well that I could care less about this crap.

Nabiki: Even so, but I at least expected you to do something to make yourself look glamorous... like me.

Kuno: (Thoughts: Give me a break.)

Akane: You mean like a rejected Disney princess?

Nabiki: (Sarcastically) Ha ha ha.

(The limo pulls up to the school and our couples exit it.)

(If you know the Principal, you can probably guess what the theme of the Prom is.)

(For the sake of the theme, our couples are given leis to wear.)

(Ranma, Kuno, Akane, Nabiki, Tofu and Kasumi enter the gym where the whole thing is being held.)

(Ryoga and Ukyo arrive shortly after them and are given their leis. They enter the gym.)

(Happosai pops the trunk of the limo and climbs to the roof of the gym and sneaks in through the air duct.)

(The students are all having a great time dancing to the music being provided by the Kunos' personal manservant, Sasuke.)

Principal: (Steps up to the stage) Aloha, Kane and Wahene! And welcome to Furinkan High's first ever Prom, yeah! How you all doin?!

(The Students respond joyously... everyone except Ranma and Akane.)

Principal: Glad to see you all havin a great time. Now it's time for de big fun, yeah! Hit de music, DJ Sasuke!

Sasuke: (Clearly trying too hard to be hip.) You got it, my main man Principal Kuno! Yo, those feet! (Starts playing the music.)

(Tofu, leaving Kasumi for only a second, goes up to Sasuke and asks for him to play a special request after the song currently playing. Sasuke accepts.)

(Later, the song ends.)

Kasumi: Doctor, what did you talk to the DJ about?

Tofu: You'll see soon.

Sasuke: Okay, everyone. This next song is a special request by your chaperone, Dr. Tofu Ono. (Plays _"The Hardest Thing" _by Joaftheloaf and Feather_._)

Tofu: (Gives his hand to Kasumi.) (Nervous.) Kasumi, may I have this dance?

(Kasumi takes his hand and dances with him.)

_Walking up to you_  
_is the hardest thing to do_  
_And every time I look into your eyes_  
_I forget just what to do_

(Ranma, Akane and Nabiki look to Tofu and Kasumi as they dance. They all smile because Tofu, after years of being a lethal buffoon around her, is finally expressing his feelings to her in his own way.)

_Deciding what to say_  
_Tryin' to chase my fears away_  
_But every time I look into your eyes_  
_Nerves begin to fray_

_All this time spent down, for my life to turn around_  
_I know I'll find a way, to be with you someday_  
_And someday you'll see, you'll notice me_

(Over flashbacks of all the times Tofu has tried to tell Kasumi but failing miserably.) _All the times I've tried_  
_to be right by your side_  
_but the hardest thing of all to do_  
_is to try and talk with you_

_Wishing from afar_  
_Tryin' to find the right star_  
_But the hardest thing of all to do_  
_is to try and talk with you_

_All this time spent down, for my life to turn around_  
_I know I'll find a way, to be with you someday_  
_And someday you'll see, you'll notice me_

(Tofu sings Joaf's lyrics and Kasumi sings Feather's.) _How am I gonna act?_  
_What will I do_  
_When I'm finally with you?_  
_How will time pass us by?_  
_Stay by my side_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I hope that you feel the same way I do_  
_I hope you do_

(Tofu sings along.) _Standing at your door_  
_Not knowing what to do_  
_"I must be crazy for even saying this"_  
_"but I'm in love with you"_

(Kasumi sings along as well.) _I look into your eyes_  
_What a perfect surprise_  
_"You're not crazy for saying this"_  
_"Cause I love you too"_

(Tofu and Kasumi sing together again.) _All this time spent down, for my life to turn around_  
_I think l found a way, to be with you someday_  
_And today you've seen, you've noticed me_

(As the songs final chords are strummed, Tofu and Kasumi kiss.)

(Ranma, Nabiki and Akane applaud Tofu and Kasumi as do the rest of the students.)

(Meanwhile, Happosai crawls through the airducts.)

(Soun and Genma arrive at the school to look for their perverted master.)

Genma: Where could he have gone?!

Soun: (Points to the Gym) There!

(Genma and Soun head towards the gym.)

(Back inside, Ukyo and Ryoga are sitting at a table. Ukyo and Ryoga are looking around for their significant others.)

Ukyo: Oh, where is he?

Ryoga: What DO you see in him, anyway?

Ukyo: Shut up! What do YOU see in that tomboy? The only time you're ever close to her is when you're a little pig.

Ryoga: Haven't you at all realized that maybe he just doesn't like you in that way? I mean when you two were growing up, he thought you were a guy for God's sake.

Ukyo: Everything's different now. (Spots Ranma and Akane.) Found them! (Goes over to Ranma and Akane's table and Ryoga follows.)

Ukyo: (Approaches Ranma.) (Seductively.) Hi, Ranma-honey. (Flips her hair from her eyes.)

Ranma: (Dumbfounded.) U-Ukyo?

Ukyo: Yes, it's me. What do you think?

Ranma: You look beautiful.

(Akane hits Ranma on the head.)

Ranma: What was that for?

Akane: Nothing.

Ukyo: Well, I need to look my best for my love.

(Akane is about to blow a gasket.)

Ranma: So, who's the lucky guy?

(Ryoga appears.)

Ranma: Ryoga? Well, I always figured you two would end up together.

Ukyo: (Blushes) (Chuckles.) No, silly. It's not Ryoga.

Ryoga: Hi, Akane.

Akane: Hi, Ryoga.

Ryoga: You look amazing tonight.

Akane: Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself. I notice you're not wearing a suit.

Ryoga: Yeah, I always hated wearing a suit. Those things always felt too overbearing to wear.

Akane: Oh, I can relate. Dressing up has never been a thing for me either. I always preferred wearing a gi instead of a dress. It's more practical and it's actually comfortable.

Ranma: Ukyo, who's this guy you're talking about if it isn't Ryoga?

Ukyo: (Whispers) It's you.

Ranma: Oh. Oh! um, Ukyo, Not that I don't think you're beautiful, don't get me wrong, I like you. It's just that I'm not in love with you. Even as much as I hate it, I'm engaged to a flat-chested bull who's as dainty as a hippo.

(Akane hits him again.)

Ukyo: Oh, I see. (Leaves heartbroken.)

Ryoga: You've never looked so beautiful as you do tonight. Ranma has no idea how good of a girl he's engaged to. You should break off your engagement to him and run off with me.

Akane: That's sweet of you Ryoga, but I can't. I don't like Ranma as much as he doesn't like me, but I still think I should honor our parents' wishes... even as much of a clueless, perverted, insensitive, chauvinistic asshole Ranma is.

Ryoga: I... I understand. (Leaves emotionally defeated with Ukyo.)

(As Ryoga and Ukyo leave Ranma and Akane's table, _"Is This Love?" _by Whitesnake starts playing. Suddenly Ryoga changes his mood from emotionally defeated to hopeful. He finally realizes who he truly wants.)

Ryoga: (Blushing.) Hey, (Ukyo looks to him.) Wanna dance?

Ukyo: But we have no reason to stay here. It's clear that Ranma doesn't like me in the way I wanted him to and the same with you and Akane and to top it off, my business isn't even catering this thing. What's the point of staying?

Ryoga: (Moves closer to Ukyo.) Right now, I'm looking at the reason I'm here. How about you, Ukyo?

Ukyo: (Blushing) Y-Yes. Yes I am. (Takes his hand and slow dances with Ryoga to the music.)

(What started as a mutual agreement has now blossomed into love.)_ I should have known better_  
_Than to let you go alone,_  
_It's times like these_  
_I can't make it on my own_  
_Wasted days, and sleepless nights_  
_And I can't wait to see you again_

_I find I spend my time_  
_Waiting on your call,_  
_How can I tell you, baby_  
_My back's against the wall_  
_I need you by my side_  
_To tell me it's alright,_  
_'Cos I don't think I can take anymore_

_Is this love that I'm feeling,_  
_Is this the love, that I've been searching for_  
_Is this love or am I dreaming,_  
_This must be love,_  
_'Cos it's really got a hold on me,_  
_A hold on me..._

_I can't stop the feeling_  
_I've been this way before_  
_But, with you I've found the key_  
_To open any door_  
_I can feel my love for you_  
_Growing stronger day by day,_  
_An' I can't wait to see you again_  
(Ryoga dips Ukyo and then careses her.)_ So I can hold you in my arms_

_Is this love that I'm feeling,_  
_Is this the love, that I've been searching for_  
_Is this love or am I dreaming,_  
_This must be love,_  
_'Cos it's really got a hold on me,_  
_A hold on me..._

_Is this love that I'm feeling,_  
_Is this the love, that I've been searching for..._  
_Is this love or am I dreaming,_  
_Is this the love, that I've been searching for..._

Ryoga: I love you.

Ukyo: I love you, too.

(Happosai inconspicuously drops from the air-duct in the girls locker room.)

(Happosai lets out a lecherous laugh and starts raiding the girls laundry lockers of all their undergarments.)

(Meanwhile, Genma and Soun are being denied entry into the gym by a security guard dressed like a Hawaiian warrior.)

Soun: You don't understand! My daughters are in jeopardy!

Guard: Sorry, but I can't let you in unless you're a chaperon or a member of the faculty.

Genma: This is insane, you have no idea of what you're dealing with! There is a man in there who shouldn't even be within any form of distance near a school!

Guard: I assure you, if someone like that was here, I'd have kicked his ass straight to the moon. You have no reason to be here, sirs, so I must advise you two to leave.

Soun: You aren't listening! We've dealt with this man before! he's extremely crafty and has done so many disgusting things that just mentioning them makes me vomit!

Guard: And you two know this how?

Soun and Genma: Because he's our master!

Guard: How am I supposed to know you didn't pick up his habits?

Soun: (Deeply offended) That is a disgusting assumption and you should feel ashamed for even thinking that!

Genma: I may have sold my son for food, but there is no way I'd do the things he's done.

(Tofu and Kasumi come walking by holding hands and see the guard giving Genma and Soun a hard time.)

Tofu: It's okay, big guy. You can trust them.

Guard: But they didn't apply to be chaperons like you two did.

Tofu: Maybe, but if they came here, it must be really important.

Bouncer: Fine. (Lets them go in.)

Kasumi: What brings you here, Father?

Soun: Kasumi, where are your sisters and Ranma?!

Kasumi: They're just inside. Why?

Soun: Happosai is here.

Kasumi: I see.

Tofu: If I may ask, who in the world is Happosai?

Genma: Think of the most perverted old man mixed with the art of disguise. He has an obsession with women's undergarments and steals them whenever he gets the chance.

Tofu: So he's your basic pervert, right?

Soun: He's worse than just that. For him, his underwear obsession goes even further than just young women. (Whispers) He even steals diapers that were worn by girls.

Tofu: (Appalled) OH MY GOD! And he's here?! How is it even possible for someone that disgusting to be here?!

Soun: When you were leaving the house, he stowed away in the trunk and he chose to crash the Prom.

Tofu: We've gotta find him!

Genma: Alright. Kasumi, you check the girl's locker room. Tofu, you stay on the dance floor in case he shows up there. Soun and I will check in the airducts because knowing him, that's the only way he'd be get in here without being noticed.

Tofu and Kasumi: Got it!

(The group splits up to search for Happosai.)

(Ranma and Akane look around the gym for anything odd but to no avail.)

Ranma: There's nothing here. We should go searching for something to show people he's up to something.

(Akane follows.)

(At Kuno and Nabiki's table, Kuno is looking around for the Pig Tailed Girl.)

Nabiki: I assure you, she will be here. Besides, the two queens thing will only happen IF you get voted Prom King.

Kuno: Speaking of that sort of thing, for someone who "doesn't care about being Prom Queen", you had me emptying my family's wallet paying for everything from those ringlets in your hair all the way to the limousine. Again, if you could care less about being voted, why is it that you decided to suck up my family's money?

Nabiki: Tsk, tsk, tsk Kuno-Baby. Haven't you learned a thing about me by now? I only had you pay for all of those things because only you can provide the money needed for me I deserve nothing but the best.

Kuno: Even so, my destiny shouldn't consist of putting my family in the poorhouse!

Nabiki: Well it isn't, right?

Kuno: Maybe not, but with everything you pulled, I'm surprised that I'm not on the street yet!

Nabiki: If that was the case, at least you would have had a poetic reason to go bankrupt since you love to wax poetic so much. You'd put your family in the poor house for the woman you love.

Kuno: (Thoughts: Your lucky that you might be right on that count.) (Walks to Sasuke for a request.)

Sasuke: But Master Kuno, wouldn't that song be a little inappropriate for a school event?

Kuno: Whose father runs this school?

Sasuke: (Sigh) Yours.

Kuno: Then play it.

Sasuke: Yes, Master Kuno. (Plays _"The Bitch Song" _by Bowling for Soup.)

Kuno: (Walks over to Nabiki) Would you like to dance?

Nabiki: Sure. (Gets out of her seat and dances with Kuno.)

_Is it OK if I speak to you today  
You've been pissed off for a week now  
but, nothing I can say could make you look up.  
or crack up. Is there anything that I can do  
Anything to show you_

_You're a bitch_  
_but, I love you anyway_  
_OH OH You can't sing_  
_But, you still put me to sleep_  
_Baby, You're a bitch_  
_Hey Hey Hey Hey_  
_You make me sick_  
_But, don't ever go away_

_So you tell me that there's nothing left to say_  
_I drive you face the window_  
_Then you're in my face telling me to grow up_  
_I wish you'd grow up_  
_I can't wait until you fall asleep, I wonder if you know_  
_that_

___You're a bitch  
but, I love you anyway  
OH OH You can't sing  
But, you still put me to sleep  
Baby, You're a bitch  
Hey Hey Hey Hey  
You make me sick  
But, don't ever go away_

_[BREAK]_

___You're a bitch  
but, I love you anyway  
OH OH You can't sing  
But, you still put me to sleep  
Baby, You're a bitch  
Hey Hey Hey Hey  
You make me sick  
But, don't ever go away_

_Yeah you're a bitch but I love you anyway_  
_So why don't you... Stay._

Kuno: Don't read anything into this. There is nothing between us.

Nabiki: (Sarcastically) Sure there isn't.

(Meanwhile, Soun and Genma are crawling through the air duct.)

Soun: I know he's around here somewhere.

Genma: Yeah, this would be the perfect entrance for him.

Soun: There! (Points at an open duct) Happosai must be in that room!

(The two crawl quickly to it.)

(In the women's locker room, Happosai is rummaging through the dirty laundry and puts all of the underwear in his sack.)

(Kasumi busts in and sees a rumbling in the laundry basket.)

Kasumi: I found you!

Happosai: Ah, my dear Kasumi. I was wondering when you'd show up.

Kasumi: You will not ruin this night for my sisters!

(Suddenly, Soun and Genma drop down from the air duct.)

Genma: I knew you'd be in the girls' locker room, you dried up pervy midget!

Soun: Genma, anyone with half a brain would know he'd be in here.

Genma: Shut up, (pouting) I wanted to be the one who said it.

Soun: Whatever, let's just get him out of here.

(Soun and Genma make a grab for Happosai but their master jumps out of their ways and they collide.)

(Happosai then latches onto Kasumi, unhooks her bra and puts it in his bag.)

(Meanwhile, Ranma and Akane are looking for something fishy until Shampoo, wearing a sleeveless Cheongsam and her hair in Ox Horns covered in brocades... AKA: Chun-Li hair. Mousse, seeing the whole thing from afar from the table he's managing, is pretty much in the mood that would involve castrating Ranma.)

Shampoo: (To anyone of Chinese descent, I deeply apologize for her dialogue and I would appreciate it if you didn't track me down to lynch me. This is exactly how she talks.) Nihao, Ranma. Don't you want some Shampoo's cooking? (Seductive) Shampoo make it very special for husband to be.

Ranma: Shampoo, I'm in the middle of something. I don't really have time for this- (Shampoo gives him a spoonful from the tray. He loves the taste of it.) That was possibly the greatest thing I've ever tasted! Akane, you should defintely take notes from her.

(Akane hits Ranma in the head with the tray holding the food.)

Akane: If you can stop stuffing your face with _her_ "wonderful" cooking for one second, Ranma, we need to catch the Principal trying to unleash whatever it is he has planned.

Ranma: I know, but you didn't have to hit me. (Leaves with Akane.) Bye, Shampoo!

(Mousse, assuming Ranma just upset Shampoo, leaves his post.)

Cologne: Where do you think you're going?

Mousse: I have a louse to eviscerate.

Cologne: That louse wouldn't happen to be my son-in-law, would it?

Mousse: He isn't your son-in-law, he doesn't even care for Shampoo's feelings like I do. So by all means, you should have her be engaged to me, "Great Grandma."

Cologne: In all of my three-hundred years of walking this planet, I would never let any descendant of mine marry a blind idiot like you!

Mousse: I can assure you, I'm very intelligent. And I'm not blind. (Runs and attacks someone who he thinks is Ranma but doesn't look anything like him.)

Cologne: Did you at least think to wear your glasses?!

(Meanwhile, Ranma and Akane sneak behind the curtain on the stage where the King and Queen of the Prom will stand to accept their awards and find nothing indicating some kind of plot.)

Ranma: There's nothing here. No buzzcut or bowl cut pictures or anything.

Akane: He's probably going to reveal his scheme after the King and Queen are crowned.

Ranma: Of course! He wouldn't want to draw any attention, so he chose to flat out tell them through a speech.

Akane: We have to look for him if we're gonna stop this.

(Ranma and Akane leave the gym to look for Principal Kuno.)

Ranma: Who knew the dictator learned what subtlety is?

Akane: With that obnoxious accent, you wouldn't think so.

Principal: (Out of nowhere.) What be wrong with my accent?

(Ranma and Akane turn around to see Principal Kuno standing outside the gym.)

Principal: (Chuckles) I guess you two crazy lovebirds do deserve each other. You somehow found out my plan.

Ranma: We knew this was a cover up from the start! I bet you didn't even care about setting a trend in Japan.

Principal: A'ole, I actually do want to set a trend with this Prom thing. I'm going to make a new change for the school that I know you will all love.

Akane: Where does your own son play into your demented change?

Principal: Sonny-boy? I can tell you he'll have a special place beside me in my New School Order. He will be my number 'ekahi man.

Ranma: Is he even aware? What do you mean by "New School Order?"

Principal: I assure you, he'll find out, yeah. He'll think it as a great pu'iwa la hanau gift. You two should go back inside. You don't know if you two were voted as King and Queen. (Laughs evilly.)

Ranma: You never learned, did you?

Principal: What?

Ranma: No matter how long a dictator holds onto his power, rebellion will always knock him off!

Principal: Oh come on now, you keike will actually love it. Bowl cuts for da wahine and buzz cuts for da kane. And not just that old chestnut, yeah! I'm also going to change the uniforms. Instead of da boring old dress shirts with ties and dresses, I'm changin it to grass skirts and coconut bras for da girls and for da boys, da very garb worn by Hawaiian Warriors. (Chuckles) Especially the loincloth!

Ranma: You'll make those humiliating changes over our dead bodies!

Principal: Bye-Bye! (Runs into the gym and Ranma and Akane follow after him.)

(The Principal grabs the microphone from Sasuke.)

Principal: Attention! All tiki warrior security guards report to the Gymnasium! There be two kolohe who be trying to disrupt de festivities! Dey are a Kane with a pigtail wearing a black tuxedo and a wahine with short hair wearin a white and silver dress! You must deal with them swiftly! Dat be all!

Ryoga: That's Ranma and Akane.

(Nabikil eaves the crowd. She grabs a bucket, goes to the pool and fills it up with said pool's cold water. She waits outside the gym for Akane and Ranma.)

(Just like that, they arrive and Nabiki douses Ranma with the cold water thus turning him into a girl.)

Ranma: What the hell was that for?!

Nabiki: You'll thank me later!

(Ignoring Nabiki's little comment, they rush in and see a bunch of the security guards the Hawaiian Headmaster from Hell hired.)

Ranma: Think we should show these troglodytes what we had been practicing?

Akane: I wouldn't have it any other way.

Ranma and Akane: (Holding each other in a romantic dancing position.) Hit the music, Sasuke! Let's dance!

(_"I Know You Too Well to Like You Anymore"_ by Reel Big Fish plays.)

Kuno: (Running to Ranma.) I am here, my love!

(Ranma seperates from Akane to kick Kuno down.)_ Hey, _(Ranma pulls Akane underneath him for her to do a mule kick to two guards.)_ Ho!_

(Ranma lands a backhanded punch onto a guard.)_ Hey, _(Akane back kicks a guard.)_ Ho!_

(Ranma lifts Akane and spins her around for her to spin kick some guards.)_ Hey, _(Akane does vice-versa with the same results.)_ Ho!_

(Ranma and Akane, holding each other's hand, elbow a guard in the chest.)_ Hey, _(Ranma and Akane finish it by bringing up a fist.)_ Ho!_

_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
(Ranma monkey flips a guard.)_ There's a nightmare where my dream girl was_  
(Akane slams a guard.)_ My prince charming is a bore_  
(Akane's slam prompts a group of guards to crowd her but Ranma fends them off with Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.)_ And I know you too well and I don't like you anymore_

(Okay, you can pretty much guess that until the guitar solo, Ranma and Akane are plowing through the guards. You can pretty much imagine how it's going because I'm getting tired for writing what Ranma and Akane do to these guys. I only added four more actions just before the solo because I kept picturing it with the song.)

_When we first started, even if you farted, I'd laugh and ask for more._  
_And in the beginning we always were grinning, we didn't know what we were smiling for._  
_We'd hold hands and then break dance, or rap like Dr. Dre._  
_And side by side, we'd drink all night, disgusting all our friends with our PDA._  
_You felt so good deep in my heart, and that's for sure._  
_But now I feel sick when I'm around you._  
_It hurts my head to think of how_

_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I'm stuck with someone I can't stand_  
_I can't stand you even more_  
_And I know you too well and I don't like you anymore_

_I hate the way you always say you could find somebody else._  
_And you've got me on such a tight leash that I'm starting to strangle myself._  
_You criticize, I know that I'll never be what you want me to be._  
_When you used to be such a sight for sore eyes, but now looking at you is like a knife in me._  
_Your heart is filled with daggers_  
_Your kiss is like razor blades_  
_You'd rather stroke that champagne bottle_  
_I'll toss you a hand grenade!_

_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_You're mean and you're unfriendly_  
_Well you're an attention whore_  
_And I know you too well and I don't like you_

(Ranma caresses Akane.)_ But I love you. Please stay._  
(Ranma and Akane slow dance.)_ No one makes me more miserable so please don't go away._  
(Ranma dips Akane.)_'Cause I need you always._  
_I'll never be able to forget you._  
_I wish that I had never met you! _(Ranma spins Akane and releases her to do a barrage of spinning kicks onto a group of guards.)

(During the guitar solo, Ranma and Akane notice Genma, Soun, Kasumi and Tofu chasing after Happosai. They now have two irritating men to deal with. Ranma has a wonderful idea. Akane likes what Ranma has in mind.)

(Ranma tells Genma, Soun, Kasumi and Tofu his plan. They love it.)_ How did this all get so ugly, you became so strange._  
(Genma and Soun bring out a hamper that says "Girls undergarments. There's a surprise waiting for Happosai.)_ You're always coiled back, ready to attack. Your lips curled over your vampire fangs._  
(Genma, Soun, Kasumi and Tofu shout out loud things along the lines of "Free ladies undergarments! Ages 0 to 30! Happosai takes the bait.)_ They say be careful what you wish for, it just might come your way._  
(Ranma and Akane appear above Happosai, he thinks of them as little helpers if they kick him into that hamper.)_ Well, I dreamed about you baby, but now I'm dreaming of my escape._  
(Ranma and Akane step kick him in mid-air and into the hamper. He's happy now, but he's in for a big surprise.)_ I knew you were a bad idea, but I had to have you anyway._  
(Happosai unknowingly embraces the bunches of undergarments he is now in... until he realizes that there is a horrible smell coming off of them. He knows for fact that women's undergarments, especially wen worn during gym exorcises never smell this bad. He opens his eyes to realize that he's in is own personal and well deserved hell: a hamper filled with the jockstraps of every single sports team at school.)_ Now of all my worst mistakes this one is hear to stay!_

(Akane, smiles at Ranma for his plan and says at the same time with the song...)_ You're a son of a bitch, you know that?_

Ranma: I know.

(Now there's only the Principal. Ranma and Akane tango their way to him.)_ I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
(The Principal throws pineapple bombs at them.)_ There's a nightmare where my dream girl was_  
(Ranma and Akane evade them.)_ My prince charming is a bore_  
_And I know you too well and I don't like you_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
_I know you too well to like you anymore_  
(The principal is looking very desperate.)_ I'm stuck with someone I can't stand_  
_I can't stand you even more_  
(Ranma and Akane are finally close to him.)_ And I know you too well and I don't like you _

(Ranma and Akane step on the Principal's feet.)_ You're a slut_  
(They elbow him at the same time.)_ You're a dick_  
(Ranma and Akane do a double dropkick on him.)_ You're a whore_  
(Ranma and Akane punch him.)_ You're a prick_  
(Ranma uppercuts the Principal.)_ You make me fucking sick_  
(Ranma spins Akane. Akane lifts her leg up for a revolving kick.)_ You've got no tits_  
_Well, you're a needle dick_  
_I'm so sick of your shit_  
_Well you're a hag_  
_And you're a drag_  
_You drive me fucking mad_  
_Well I wish you'd go to hell_  
(Ranma and Akane toss the Principal off the stage and thus he is defeated.)_ But I love you_  
_Oh well..._

_Hey, Ho!_

_Hey, Ho!_

_Hey, Ho!_

_Hey, Ho!_

_Hey, Ho!_

_Hey, Ho!_

(The students applaude.)

Principal: What da Kahena was that?

Ranma: It's a little something me and Akane were working on for tonight. (In Unison with Akane) We call it Anything Goes Style Martial Arts Couples' Dancing!

(Soun and Genma cover the hamper Happosai is in and leave him in his own private smell.)

(After Ranma splashed himself with warm water, he heads back to the gym. After what they saw with Akane, it's pretty clear on who's winning the title of the King and Queen of the Prom.)

(After all the votes have been submitted, it's time for the announcement.)

Student: Alright everyone, the votes are tallied and it's now time to crown the King and Queen of the Furinkan High Prom. The winning couple is...

(The students are anxious with anticipation.)

Student: ... Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo!

(Ranma and Akane walk onto the stage to accept their awards.)

Ranma: Hey Akane.

Akane: Yes, Ranma?

Ranma: (Blushing) W-Would it be okay if we shared one more dance tonight?

Akane: (Smiles) Sure, why not?

_("We're a Miracle"_ by Chrstina Aguilera is played and Ranma and Akane slow dance to it.)

_Here we are, safe at last_  
_We can breath a sigh, seems the storm has passed_  
_Through it all, no one knew,_  
_That all the tears in heaven, would bring me back to you_  
_No one I know, imagined we would make it_  
_But it only matters that we both believe_

_You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be_  
_And nothing can change it_  
_Mountains move_  
_And oceans part_  
_When they are standing in our way_  
_You and me, we're a mircale;_  
_Angels stand watching over_  
_And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_Everytime, I felt near defeat_  
_You were there for me oh_  
_By my side completely_  
_You give me strength ohh.._  
_you set me free... hey yeah yeah_  
_Its just because of you ohh.._  
_I'm all that I can be ohh.._  
_When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for_  
_Together there is nothing we can't do. ooh ooh.._

_You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be_  
_And nothing can change it_  
_Mountains move_  
_And oceans part_  
_When they are standing in our way_  
_You and me, we're a mircale;_  
_Angels stand watching over_  
_And heaven shines upon us, everyday _

_The chance was so unlikely_  
_That we would ever win_  
_Two stars among the heavens_  
Destiny brought you to me

___You and me, we're a miracle; meant to be  
And nothing can change it  
Mountains move  
And oceans part  
When they are standing in our way  
You and me, we're a mircale;  
Angels stand watching over  
And heaven shines upon us, everyday_

_You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)_  
_You and me, We're a miracle (miracle)_  
_Miracle_

(Ranma and Akane kiss.)

(Everyone applauds, but none louder than the Tendos and Genma.)

(As the night comes to a close, everyone heads back home. In the limo, Kuno is upset that his "destiny" didn't come true... that and Ranma shared the last dance with Akane.)

Nabiki: Look at it this way, Kuno-Baby. You still have me.

Kuno: Oh joy.

Nabiki: Hey, you should be glad I was willing to help you when you had nobody who was willing to go with you.

Kuno: I guess that counts for something at least.

Nabiki: You had a decent time, didn't you?

Kuno: Yes, that is true. Though I didn't like getting knocked out by the Pig-Tailed Girl.

(Meanwhile, Ryoga and Ukyo are walking each other home.)

Ryoga: Who would've thought letting go of Ranma and Akane would be for the best?

Ukyo: Yeah, it was about time I moved on.

Ryoga: I guess being just a pet pig to her can't be too bad.

Ukyo: So, where do I drop you off?

Ryoga: Just drop me off at the Tendo's place. It's the closest I have to an actual home.

Ukyo: And you don't even know how to get there on your own, do you?

Ryoga: To be honest, I just end up there by pure accident.

Ukyo: (Sigh) You truly would be lost without me, Ryoga-honey.

(They arrive and Ukyo gives Ryoga a kiss goodnight. The guy is in heaven.)

(Back in the limo, Tofu and Kasumi are looking at each other very lovestruck. Ranma, Akane and Nabiki couldn't be any happier for them.)

Akane: Ranma...

Ranma: Yeah?

Akane: Thanks for showing me a good time.

Ranma: I can say the same to you.

(Kuno is trying to fight back the urge to vomit.)

(Thankfully for him, the limo pulls up at the Tendo residence and Ranma, Kasumi, Akane and Nabiki leave. Nabiki feels guilty that he didn't get anything out of this whole thing. So, she decides to cut the reality challenged Kendo Captain a break and gives him a goodnight kiss.)

Nabiki: You enjoyed that, didn't you?

Kuno: You just read my mind.

(Nabiki leaves.)

Tofu: Kasumi, wait.

Kasumi: Yes, Doctor?

Tofu: (Nervous) T-There's another question I've been meaning to ask you.

Kasumi: What is it?

Tofu: Well, since your youngest sister now has a fiancee, I was wondering if you were interested in having one of your own.

Kasumi: Are you asking what I think you're asking?

Tofu: Kasumi... will you marry me?

Kasumi: (With tears of joy in her eyes.) (Hugs Tofu.) Yes! Yes, I will, Doctor Tofu!

Tofu: Please, just call me Tofu.

(The Tendos and Ranma are happy that he finally asked the question. Soun is absolutely ecstatic about it. Looks like that's two weddings for him to plan.)

Ranma: You did good, Doc.

(Kuno's limo drives off.)

(Soun hugs his new soon to be son-in-law.)

(Ranma and Akane feel great about what happened tonight. Tonight, not only was a dictator knocked off again and Happosai finally getting what he deserved, but they finally see that they are really in love with each other though they fight. Now with the news of Tofu and Kasumi getting engaged, they have a lot more to feel good about.

(The End.)

(Author's Note: Well, that's that. I finally finished this this thing. I'm sure you're wondering why I picked the songs I chose for each couple. Well, here is why. I'll also provide links to the songs in case you want to listen or if you want to read as the song plays at the part of the fic. If you want me to do an alternate ending where a different couple won their respected crowns, I'll consider it. But they have to be the couples I have used for this fic and that the couple needs to have at least one student in it.

_"The Hardest Thing" _by Joaftheloaf and Feather for Tofu and Kasumi. I think this song best describes their relationship. Tofu has always wanted to try and talk to Kasumi but because of the fact he is so love-struck when she's around, he fails. Though Kasumi does love Tofu and only wants him to make the first move, she sort of fits into the song. The song itself is a love song between Big Macintosh and Fluttershy from MLP: FiM and how their feelings are mutual but their only obstacle is each other's shyness. (Just for the record, I don't understand why certain Bronies and Pegasisters think they should be a couple due to their lack of screentime together, evidence to back it up or any real chemistry but personally, I'll take it over Fluttercord. I strictly see Discord and Fluttershy's relationship as an eccentric old man who finds the daughter he never had.) If you have a chance, check out some of Joaf's stuff as well as Feather's. If you're not into FiM, no problem. His music, though it is FiM related, doesn't explicitly reference the show. Here's the link. watch?v=GRiA53QJUsQ

_"Is This Love?" _by Whitesnake for Ryoga and Ukyo. If you haven't guessed by now, I am a huge shipper for Ryoga and Ukyo. The song I think fits everything what they go through both in the series and in the Fic. The song is the perfect description of how these two were secretly hiding their feelings from each other up until the moment the two shared a dance. At first, it was just trying to accomplish their individual goals but it then transformed into love. Here's the link. watch?v=jmO3LfVigM8

_"The Bitch Song" _by Bowling for Soup for Kuno and Nabiki. Try to tell me this doesn't match Kuno and Nabiki. Kuno does secretly love Nabiki and Nabiki could care less about him. She mostly deals with him because of on how rich he is... also she pretty much knows that's why he puts up with her. Here's the link. watch?v=QfZ_iRb49V4

_"I Know You Too Well To Like You Anymore" _by Reel Big Fish for Ranma and Akane. When I first heard this song, I instantly thought Ranma and Akane. The lyrics alone screamed Ranma and Akane. Here's the link. watch?v=DQpDcDCgO9k

_"We're a Miracle" _by Christina Aguilera. Final dance between the Prom King and the Prom Queen? I pretty much had to go with a soft love song like this. Also, if you've read the last arc in the manga, this song kind of fits them. Here's the link. watch?v=pjdhqCZQGlQ)


End file.
